


Mistress of None

by GirlDressedInBlack



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, but not explicit really, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlDressedInBlack/pseuds/GirlDressedInBlack
Summary: The Mistress can hear him burning. He's not her Master- she knows that logically- but it feels like it.





	Mistress of None

**Author's Note:**

> I got major Stanley Kowalski vibes from Simm's Master in the last episode- like I almost cried from him shouting. Tagged for caution.

"Missy!" The Master screams at her.

There's something cruel in his tone. Possession. Rage. Disbelief. Violence.

She doesn't respond- tries not to but the truth is it terrifies her.

In his voice is ownership. He thinks he owns her.

It's not quite a psychic attack- more of a compulsion or a war cry. It makes her want to submit- to bow down to him.

She remembers heavy glances and touches lingering too long and the crook of his mouth when he looks at her when he thinks she isn't aware.

 _"You want to hurt me like you hurt her- but you can't! I'm not young any more. I'm your equal- your elder!"_ The Mistress remembers screaming at her past self, throwing a pot which smashed at his feet and made him laugh.

 _"You're not quite as fragile- true. But I think you'll find you are even more vulnerable than that silly little human was this time around. Age doesn't matter sweetie- not when I'm the Master."_ He had walked towards her slowly- an apex predator with such a cruel gleam in his eye which burned, burned, burned.

 _"Stay back! Don't you come toward me another step or I'll-"_ She had swallowed, watching him stalk closer until he's just an arm's length from her, arms folded behind his back and smiling pleasantly.

 _"You'll what?"_ He says, looking her up and down tauntingly, _"Call the Doctor? You know you couldn't stand asking anyone for help with something like this- embarrassing isn't it? Being cornered by your past."_ He sneers, taking one more step towards her. She hits out at him and he deflects the hit easily, ducking with a chuckle.

 _"Woah- easy tiger! I wouldn't want to get too rough with you- we are very pretty this time around after all!"_ And his hands had caught up her wrists and-

The Mistress tears herself from the memory.

She's already hurt him. He's going to regenerate. He has no power over her.

She repeats it like a mantra in her head as she keeps walking.

"I will never stand with the Doctor!" He roars at her and she can't help but stop for that, ice in her veins as he commands it of her.

She will not give in- she _can't_.

He doesn't own her so she doesn't cry even as he kills her. He can't have her tears. He can have her laughter.

Her bitter hatred is all he deserves.


End file.
